


Will You Stay?

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gore, Kinky, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist





	Will You Stay?

That damn box that was what always ruined it. that's why I'm sitting on the bathroom floor with the remnants of my husband Harold. I saw what was left of him with that box in his mushy hand.  
The Lemarchante configuration, said to bring pleasure, but for me and brought nothing but pain. I grabbed the box with the sleeve of my blouse trying to keep from getting a ton of blood on me.

I managed to keep Harold around for more than two years I fancied I loved him but he was just a distraction. I knew this would happen again, it always does and then I'm stuck with the mess. I knew it was Xipe's fault he probably realized it was my husband. In the anger of my thoughts I made the fatal mistake of dropping it, with a clatter the box hit the floor, a bolt blue lightning bounced off the walls.

I heard that twinkling that was like hearing my ABC's again it was so familiar I turn my head in every direction waiting to see where the door would open this time. Next to the bed a rectangle of blue light opened up.  
And out stepped the Pale Prince, The Hell Priest, he looked the same, he always looked the same the most fucked up part is I kind of missed him, two years is a long time, I wondered what price I would pay this time, he always makes it petty, he never tried to take my soul because he knew it was already his, I have nothing more to offer him, I never made a contract but there's an emptiness that you can never fill again when your soul isn't yours anymore.

He wasn't accompanied by any of his henchmen from the order of The Gash. That was because he wanted to get away with not abiding by the rules. He walked right up to me, staring down at me with that 'Aren't you glad to see me?' kind of look.

I shot him a glance full of malice. He wasn't phased. "You knew this was coming." I shook my head, he continued. "You honestly thought you could live happily ever after with that suit and tie cubicle dweller?"

I shook away a snarky comment. "His name was Harold, I loved him."

He clicked his tongue several times. "You know the funny thing is you can't make it sound sincere anymore. You have the emotional capacity of a thimble."

I narrowed my eyes. "And who's fault is that?"

He thought for a moment. "Actually it's your own, you didn't have to take the box and try to get your father back. He was gone already."

Now I had tears in my eyes. "You don't have to remind me." I laughed in spite of myself. "I kind of missed you."

A look came over his face for just a moment, he looked touched by my words. "I suppose I missed you too Kirsty." His eyes scanned over me. "You look beautiful."

I felt a pang in my chest and my face felt hot. "Thank you. You look… Pale."

he stared at me in silence for a couple of seconds, then he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well, I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. I looked down at what was left of Harold. For the first time the weight of him being dead hit me, I was his wife for two years and now here I am, his body still warm and I'm laughing with the man whose fault it was. "This is so fucked up."

Xipe walked up to me and took my face in one of his hands and turned my gaze to him. "I can get some of my men to clean it up, and we can go back to-"

"No, don't. I can't go with you, not this time. I need to... I have to face this."

He shook his head, lowering his face so I could see nothing but the black pools of his eyes. The perfume of him filled my nostrils for the first time in what felt like forever. "Come back with me Christy, my offer still stands. You'd be so good in it."

I shook my hand. "No, I can't do that. I've rejected you a million times. Why don't you give up?"

He smiled. "I can't, no matter how hard I try, I need you with me." I put my hand on his as it rested on my face, it felt like ice. That or my cheeks were on fire.

He continued. "Just come with me for one night."

I smiled. "A night can last an eternity with you."

"You weren't complaining last time. What changed?"  
I remove my hand from his. "I'll go with you. But I won't make any promises."

"Did I ask for any?"

Leviathan's realm is always changing, but it manages to look the same, every corridor, every hall looks the same. I was led by the hand, turned a corner and he open the heavy door with the wave of his hand. It was a room he always took me to, his personal chamber. I hardly had enough time to look around when he wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing my waist and drawing his face down to nestle on my shoulder, he pecked lightly on my shoulder, leading up to my neck. The pins pressing into my skin, but not painfully. That was one thing that always disappointed me after being with a cenobite, the icy kiss of someone who isn't human is breathtaking.

I turn my head and he kissed my jaw, I turned around and me smiled down at me. "How long has it been since you felt pleasure Kirsty?"

I scoffed. "I was married, I just had sex… Last week."

He laughed low. "I mean really experienced pleasure, not petty human intercourse."

"It's not petty, it's fun."

"If you like all given no take. Carnal pleasures of mortal men have to be a little disappointing for someone with your... Experience." He slid his hand up my shirt and unbuttoned it, he then slipped off the shirt, revealing the black bra I originally wore for Harold. "You're such a show-off."

I ran my hand up his chest, I knew every inch of him like the back of my hand. "You like it though, don't you?" I backed up to the bed and sat down, I leaned forward to take my heels off."

Xipe walked over and shook his head. "Let me get it for you." He took my foot and raised it up to eye level, I laid back and watched as he pulled it off, dropping it to the floor with a dull this. He ran his hand up my leg and thigh until he was up my skirt, he grabbed the hem of my pantyhose and slipped them down, pulling it off. He did the same to the other leg, he was being painfully slow.

This was the sort of thing he enjoyed, delaying, teasing, he was the polar opposite of mortal men. It felt so good to be in his hands, he pulled my skirt off. I was just in my matching underwear and bra. He pressed his lips to the inside of my knee, then he worked his way up my thigh, stopping and looking at me. "We can't finish until I know if you'll stay with me."  
I dropped my head back and closed my eyes. "Please don't do this right now, I can't think straight when you're doing this." I felt him place another kiss even higher.

"I want you to stay here with me, do you realize how strong a soul like yours would be as a cenobite?"  
I propped myself on my elbows. "You mean that you'll give it back?"

His eyes opened wide. "what do you mean?"

I sat up, he stood on his knees in front of me. "You claimed my soul, I can feel it... The emptiness. I pointed to my chest. In here, I know it couldn't have been anyone but you."

Xipe shook his head. "No, I have kept you safe. I have bargained, cut corners and cheated the system. I did all of this to keep you safe. You still have your soul Kirsty, I can tell."

I was at a loss. I can feel that hole in me. "Then what is it? What's wrong with me?"

he reached up and took my shoulders to draw me close to him. "I think you might care about me."

I scoffed. "You're making an excuse, you don't even know what it means to care about someone."

He smiled. "Then I must have a very active imagination. He frowned at how unconvinced I was. "I do anything for you Kirsty."

I lean forward, I so badly wanted to give in. "But Xipe, if I stay here with you. What will happen to me? I would be turned into a cenobite. I wouldn't be me."

he lowered his hands to my waist. "Look, you don't have to become a cenobite to stay here, you don't age here, there is no reason you can't remain as you are. You just couldn't…"

I nodded. "I'd never be able to leave."

He shook his head. "No you could, but there is more than just this room here. I've seen what happens to people when they're thrown into a time that isn't theirs, they go mad. Everyone you know would be dead."

I nodded. "I have no purpose out there, I can't even keep a human alive long enough for it to matter."  
A glimmer of hope was in Xipe's eyes. "So, you will stay?"

I looked around the room. "I... I don't know, I don't know how to feel. We keep coming back to each other, it's like there's a magnet that keeps dragging me back to you. I can't find it. "I scanned his eyes. Do you love me?"

He ran his hand down my arm and took my hand. "I move the stars for nobody but you Kirsty."

Before I knew what was happening, tears fell down my cheeks and onto his hand in mine. I wrapped my arms around him and drew him close. "I'll stay with you, I'll marry you or whatever it is you've been wanting me to do."

He parted the hug and laid me back down, he pressed his lips to mine hungrily. "Then it's settled."

When I had a moment to breathe I asked. "What do you mean, it's settled? Don't we need to have a ceremony, or something?"

He kissed me again. "No, that's for later. First we have to finish what we started. I told you we would."

I smiled. "Yes, I do remember that now."

He trailed kisses down to my breast when a heavy knock that rung through the room as someone knocked on the door. Xipe raised his head, anger in his eyes. He stood and walked to the door, he opened it. "What is it?"

I could see a cenobite with his face peeled off, the skin flayed and laying in wild flaps that shook when he spoke. "We took care of that body. What do you want us to do with the box?"

Xipe shrugged. "I don't care, give it to anyone you see… it doesn't matter. Throw it out the window, but don't come to my door again, you take that measly business to Chatterer."

The cenobite nodded and turned away. "Of course Hell Priest."

Xipe closes the door and turned back to me. I smirked at him. "Are you going to take me to church, Hell Priest?"

He seemed amused as he walked up to the bed and leaned over me. "I can't take you somewhere you already are, Priestess."

FIN


End file.
